Umeko's story part 2
by KiroChannie
Summary: This is part 2 of Umeko's story I do not own any of these characters except for Derek, Britt and Umeko herself


Next morning I woke up. It rained outside while I watched out the window. I stood up and changed my clothes. When I was ready I took my backpack and walked downstairs. I picked one loaf and walked to the door. "I'm leaving now." I said quietly. "Oke see you this afternoon!" Hitomiko shouted while she was eating.

While I walked to school, Derek and Britt passed me. "Can we walk with you?" Derek asked me. "S-Sure…." I replied. "Do you remember us now?" Britt asked me while she looked to the street. "N-not really, I am not sure of it." I said. Derek looked sad. Why are those stranger with me? I don't even know them.

We walked through the school gate when the bell rang. We ran as fast we could to our classroom. We waited a half hour, but he didn't came. We all decided to leave the class and go outside. "Let's look if we have less today." Derek asked, "Sure." Britney replied quickly. I walked after them, I didn't know what to do else. They looked on our timetable. "Did we come for nothing today?" Britt said while Derek replied "Looks like, we are free."

After that I walked out stairs, alone. "He Umeko! Will you want to play with us?!" Kazemaru shouted. Is he asking that because he loves me? Or… "Well?" Handa asked. I nodded and throw my stuff next to the field. I walked to Handa. "Are you ready, sweety?!" Endou shouted to us, I nodded. I ran after the ball, Ichinose slides and took the ball of me. I fall of the ground. Ichinose passed to Gouenji after I stood up and ran towards the goal. "Now score!" Endou shouted to Gouenji while he jumped into the air. "FIRE TORNADO!" Gouenji yelled while he kicked the ball towards Endou. I accidently jumped before Endou and got hit in my face. "AU!" I yelled. All the girls who watched us laughed at me. I cried a little bit, why are they laughing at me? The boys ran to me "Are you okay sweety? Have you pain? Need some help honey?" all the boys around me asked. I couldn't take it anymore and ran away.

"There she is!" Derek said while he pointed at me. I ran faster. Britney and Derek ran after me, but they lost me. Why are they following me anyway? I am annoying everyone. I stopped with running when I passed the rairaiken and walked inside. "And what do you want?" Hibiki asked me while he was cooking for someone who read a newspaper. "One Noodles please…" I said sadly while I took my money.

After five minutes Hibiki gave me the noodles. I paid and start eating a bit. "Is there some news detective?" Hibiki asked the man that is reading the newspaper in the corner. "Not much today." He said than he took his cup of coffee and starts drinking it.

When I finished eating, I stood up. "Bye." I said sadly and walked slowly away. I walked through the rain. What to do? I don't have friends… I think…. A man appeared after me and stabbed a knife in my arm and belly. I fainted. He abused me after I fainted and left me behind the streets.

After three hours I woke up in a hospital bed. "Where am i?" I saw plugs everywhere. "In the hospital" the doctor replied while he was writing. "What happened to me?" "you were found in the rain down the streets, you were bleeding very much, but we stopped it. " "Thank you, but who did found me?" "A boy and a girl, but the girl already left." The doctor said while he opened the door." A boy came in. "Hi Umeko, how are you doing?" Derek asked me worrying. I nodded and watched outside through the window. He sat next to my bed. The doctor leaved the room. I need some answers, who are my family and friends? Who am I? I only remember my name, but what happened before I went the hospital last time? I stared at Derek. "W-what's wrong?" he asked uncomfortable. "What happened to me before I leave the hospital last time?" I asked with a serious face. "I don't know…" Derek replied, but it was a lie, he doesn't want to say it. "But you know why I have bruises?" Derek shook his head for the hope she believed him.

It was quiet for a while. "Why did you say I was your friend?" I asked quietly "Because you were, and I hope you still are even if you don't remember us" he said hopefully. "Sure, I didn't have friends till now." I smiled to him and try to stay up. Derek stood up and pushed me softly down "please stay here till you are better." he said. "A-alright..." I replied when the doctor walked in. "Oke, visiting is over for today." He said while he holds the door open for Derek to leave. "Well, see you tomorrow after classes." Derek said to me and leaved.

I slept for a while, when I woke up, it was one AM. I don't stay here anymore; I have to know what happened before I went the hospital last time. I stood up, I felt pain everywhere. I limped to the door and looked if the corridor was empty. "No one to see." I said very soft. I left the hospital secretly.

Derek's P.O.V.

Next morning, I read the newspaper and saw an advert: 'a girl who was seriously wounded escaped from the hospital '. I shocked about it, what if it was Umeko? I need to know it for sure. I called school for that I skipped the class today. I ran so fast as I could to the hospital to her room. The bed was empty and neatly. The sister came in "What are you doing here kid?" "where is the girl that lay on this room?" "We don't know, Umeko was her name right? I only heard she escaped" then I got mad "What kind of hospital is this?! Don't you need to pay attention what happened to your patients?!" I shouted to the sister. "We are sorry, but we are so busy, but when we left her room, she was sleeping." "That is no excuse!" I shouted. I ran away to search for Umeko.

I searched everywhere, but no traces of her. Where did she go? After half past for I called Britney and told the whole story. After I finished it, I walked further through the district for the hope I find her. Britney and I met by a big rock near to our house. We split on. It became dark. I am so worried about her. I got a bit tears in my eyes. Where did she go? Maybe she is slain. I just couldn't think about it.

After a while, the lights turned on. I passed Britney again. "Did you find her yet?" "No…" she replied sadly "Lets search for her after dinner, than we get flashlights." She said and I nodded "Alright then." We walked home.

I didn't eat much, but after dinner we went further to search her. We both had a flashlight and split on again. I was so tired, but I didn't gave up. I ran to the Inazuma tower and climb upstairs, maybe I can see her from there. I wasn't right. When I stood on the highest place, I still couldn't see her.

After a while Britney called me. "And, did you find something?" I asked hopefully. "No, I have found a trace of her" "What kind of trace?" "A bandage she bore yesterday before I left the hospital. I am by Rairaiken, I'm waiting for you there." she said and hang up. I ran to Rairaiken and saw Britney with the bandage covered with blood. "Here it is." Britney said and gave me the bandage. "This is divinity of her. Where did you found it Britt?" "I found it nearly by the riverbank. But she wasn't there anymore."

After few hours i walked home, I looked everywhere. When I passed Rairaiken again, I saw her, sitting inside. I ran inside. "UMEKO!" I yelled. "Don't make such noise" Hibiki said madly. Umeko looked up and watched sadly in my eyes "what's it?" "we worried about you! Don't do such a thing ever again!" I shouted angry to her while I catch her wrist and hold it very tight. "AU!" Umeko yelled of pain and almost cried. I released her wrist after that. "I am sorry."

Umeko's P.O.V.

I walked out Rairaiken with Derek. "Wait! Not so fast!" yelled Derek. I looked in his eyes and saw he was still angry. On that moment, I remembered something, I got hit much times by a women. I felt on my knees and scrawled together. "D-don't hurt me!" I almost cried. Derek shocked and took a step back. "I am sorry Umeko, I was too worried about you, why did you leave the hospital?" "B-because- " I stopped talking. Tears slides down my cheek. I couldn't even breath on that moment. Then it started raining.

Derek raised his hand to me. "W-what's it?" I asked while crying. "I help you stand up" he smiled. I took his hand and stood up. "W-why did you…. worried about me…?" I asked wondering. "Because you are our friend" he hugged me. I wish I did remember everything.


End file.
